A great many kinds of bath-tubs are currently in the market fitted with means with which the water contained in the bath-tub is provided with movement and bubbles for the user to benefit from a hydromassage.
Otherwise, there are independent apparatuses that are fixedly mounted and that are designed to propel water into the bath-tub, thereby the massage function is carried out with pressurized water.
There are other apparatuses that, being fitted with a shell and a motor that must be located outside the bathtub, send compressed air to a sort of mat that will lie on the bottom of the bath-tub, which mat has a large number of holes through which the air leaves and consequently generates bubbles, whence the hydromassage function.
In some cases, the apparatuses are fixed, as aforesaid, and otherwise, being portable, take up quite some space and are difficult to move from one place to another.